Lysophospholipids are membrane-derived bioactive lipid mediators that affect fundamental cellular functions. These cellular functions include, but are not limited to, proliferation, differentiation, survival, migration, adhesion, invasion, and morphogensis. These cellular functions influence biological processes that include, but are not limited to, neurogensis, angiogenesis, wound healing, fibrosis, immunity, and carcinogenesis.
Lysophosphatidic acid (LPA) is a lysophospholipid that has been demonstrated to act through sets of specific G protein-coupled receptors (GPCRs) in an autocrine and paracrine fashion. LPA binding to its cognate GPCRs (LPA1, LPA2, LPA3, LPA4, LPA5, and LPA6) activates intracellular signaling pathways to produce a variety of biological responses. Antagonists of the LPA receptors can be employed in the treatment of diseases, disorders, or conditions in which LPA plays a role.